


Memories: A BATIM Human AU

by Sugarkittyartistpro



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Basically the ink cartoons are humans, F/M, Henry x Joey Drew shipping, Human AU, Human!Alice Angel, Human!Bendy, Human!Boris, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Same Sex Relationship, Yaoi, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarkittyartistpro/pseuds/Sugarkittyartistpro
Summary: Joey and Henry have been friends ever since their elementary school days.Since then, they did everything together. Once they graduated college, they brought their own studio and created their dreams together.But, when Joey installs a ink machine that no one knows about.Things get a little messy.





	Memories: A BATIM Human AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all
> 
> This is a human au that i've been thinking about lately so I decided to write it
> 
> Hope you guys like it :)

Joey saved Henry.

That's how Joey and Henry became best friends. They were very close and nothing ever broke them apart. Behind the elementary school wall was how their friendship with each other began.

"You're such a wimp, Henry"  
"You can't do anything"

Young boys cornered Henry behind the school wall after school had ended. Henry was cowering against the wall holding his hands against his ears to block out the negative things these boys were saying. But he still felt like a coward because he was crying his eyes out. The kids continued to make fun at him and laugh.

"Please. Someone. Make them stop," Henry thought to himself. When he thought, it wouldn't end. The boys that were once teasing him were running away in terror. He lifted his head to see what happened and noticed a figure standing in front of him. Henry looked at him in shock. The figure looked back at him and gestured his hand out to him.

"You alright," the figure asked.

"Y-Yea," Henry said while trying to get up from the ground. 

They stood and looked at each other before the figure talked again.

"I'm Joey. Joey Drew, by the way," Joey said leaving out his hand for Henry to shake. Henry smiled and gestured the same.

"I'm Henry. Pleased to meet you," Henry said before shaking Joey's hand. They smiled and walked out of school together. 

Henry and Joey became fast friends.

Years passed from when they first met. Since then, they have been through good and hard times together. They been through their fair share of relationships, life changers, and everything that life tends to throw at you. But, they made it through.

During college, Joey realized that he might have feelings for Henry after everything the been through. He always felt happy whenever he was with Henry. Though he had a few relationships with women, he didn't feel the same way as he did for Henry. Joey mostly dated women just so he wouldn't get bullied about being gay. Although, he was gay on the inside but couldn't show it on the outside just yet. The only person that he loved and cared about was Henry and nobody else. He wanted to love him and be with him till the rest of their days but he didn't want to force Henry to do what he didn't want to do and force their friendship to break apart.

As for Henry, he grew up from a very rough household but his mother and step-father wanted what was best for their son. Henry's biological father died in a car accident therefore his mother remarried to another man that became his stepfather. If Henry fell behind in school, his step-father would be very hard on him. Henry would try his very best and got on the Deans list. Therefore, he would graduated at the top of his class. Henry didn't date much but was very fond of a relationship that he had with a women by the name of Susie Campbell. They dated for a year before they unfortunately broke up. The reason behind his breakup with Susie was because he was falling behind in school and his stepfather found out about it. When Henry came home from a night out with Susie, his mother wasn't home from work yet but his stepfather sat on a chair waiting for him to get home. He noticed that there were beer and whine bottles scattered on the floor as well as a beer bottle in one of his father's hand. His father looked at him with a angry look on his face. Henry was in shock and tried to ask his stepfather what happened. His stepfather wobbly got up from the chair and walked towards Henry. Henry knew that his stepfather was drunk and ran up to him so that he didn't fall. He held his stepfather up with all his strength but his stepfather forced his son against the wall. Henry gasped as his back hit the wall. He stood there in shock and disbelief. Why was he doing this? When he thought it was going to end, his stepfather kissed him. Henry pushed his stepfather back and ran out of his house. He didn't know where to run to but the closest house that he could find was Joey's. He ran up to the door and Joey answered it. Henry explained to him what happend and let Henry stay in his house until he told his mother about what happened. The next day, Henry told his mother but his mother didn't believe him and she told him to break up with Susie because of his grades. So, when Susie and Henry met up that evening after their classes ended. Henry broke up with her. Susie was in tears never have he seen her so upset. She was a strong and determined person but her heart shattered. Henry felt his heart shattered too. Susie hugged and kissed him one last time before running off. Henry started to tear up. Joey was walking down the sidewalk when he saw Henry with his hands on his head and pacing back and forth. Joey ran over to him and saw that Henry was in fact crying. Joey comforted his friend the best he could until he realized the Henry was crying into Joey's shirt. Joey blushed and continued to hold him until Henry was okay.

Years passed since the breakup between Susie and Henry. Both Henry and Susie wanted to remain friends from now on. So, they did. They go to lunch or hangout during breaks and stuff. But, even that didn't last long. When Susie started to date another guy by the name of Sammy Lawrence,she had little or no time to spend with Henry. But, they remained friends despite this and Henry was happy for them. Days turned into months before they all graduate and soon that day was drawing near. Once they graduate, they can start their own futures and so they did. 

After Henry and Joey graduated, they moved out and find a place where they can be roommates. Once that was out of the way, they decided to find a studio where they can work on animations together. They settled on a place that had two stories and a basement. Once they started setting up the studio and hire fellow workers, they started to create characters that people might enjoy. 

Henry was sitting at his desk where he was drawing up some characters for his and Joey's studio. He itched the side of his head as he thought of which ones might work.

"Knock knock," Joey said as he peered though the door. Henry jumped at the sudden voice.

"Oh god, its only you," He said as he turned to face Joey. Joey laughed and walked over to Henry's desk.

"Any ideas yet," Joey asked. 

"Nope, what about you," Henry replied. Joey shook his head from side to side.

They were both having a hard time with creating characters that would represent their studio. Nothing really came to mind. Until Joey had a idea.

"I know," he said before grabbing a piece of paper and started to sketch out the idea. 

"What? Tell me," Henry said while trying to see what Joey was sketching. Joey slammed the piece of paper down on Henry's desk.

"Meet Bendy the Dancing Demon and his friend Boris the Wolf and Alice Angel," Joey said excitedly.

"H-How did you come up them so fast," Henry asked while he was in a state of shock and confusion. 

"I have no idea but it just came to me," Joey replied. "I feel like these names came to me for a reason."

Henry looked at him as if he was crazy. But, they did look like some characters that people might enjoy. He smiled at the sketches.

"I like them," Henry said. Joey looked at him and smiled.

"Yea, they could be our kids," Joey replied. Henry jumped at the sudden mention of kids.

"Kids? What do you mean by that," Henry asked.

"What?" Joey replied.

"What?" Henry asked again.

"N-Never mind. So, do we agree with them," Joey asked while blushing.

"I already told you that I liked them," Henry replied. 

"Then Its settled then. Bendy, Boris and Alice will be our characters," Joey said excitedly while he put his arm around Henry while holding up the sketch with their new characters that they made together. Henry looked at him and back to the sketches. They both smiled.


End file.
